


Palpable

by EarendilElwing



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, coda to episode 7x08, implied mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarendilElwing/pseuds/EarendilElwing
Summary: A short coda to H50 episode 7.08.





	

“Uncle Steve!” Grace ran into his arms, and he wasted no time folding her into his embrace.

Steve held her close, the feel of this precious girl in his arms providing him with the reassurance he desperately needed.  In his heart, he knew that she would have been alright no matter the outcome of the hostage situation – Danny would never allow his daughter to be harmed, and Steve would always come to her aid. 

Perhaps that was why she was so calm, far more so than her dad and her “uncle”.  She trusted them to protect her, knew they would move heaven and earth to keep her safe.  It was an immutable fact, as indisputable as the sky was blue.

After she stepped back, it was Danny’s turn.  He pulled his partner close and rested his chin on Danny’s shoulder.   Only then did Steve’s accelerated heart rate begin to slow, and he suspected it was the same for Danny.  He could feel his best friend’s form shaking, and rapid puffs of air danced across the exposed skin of his neck as he tried to get his breathing under control.  For all his Jersey bluster, he was human, and this whole ordeal surely took its toll on him (never mind the additional trauma of realizing his little girl was growing up and had a boyfriend).

As for Steve… he needed moments like this.  Over the years, he and his team had tread the narrow path between life and death many times.  They always overcame the situation (so far), but the crisis was never over until Steve could touch each of them – a handshake, a clap on the shoulder, a hug – ANYTHING to remind himself that his ohana was okay.  This was especially the case for one Danny Williams.

Sometimes Steve wondered about that.  He had trouble defining this thing, whatever it was, that he shared with his friend.  He puzzled over words and banter exchanged between them, such as Danny’s declaration that he’d give him a hug or a kiss, to “pick a base”.  He contemplated the turbulent emotions that simmered beneath the surface whenever Danny had spoken of Gabby, or Rachel, or Melissa.  He marveled at the peace and contentment he experienced whenever he and Danny were together, regardless of what they were doing.

But for now, he was satisfied with this.  He was appeased, having held Danny in his arms, the evidence of his survival palpable.  There would be time for late night, sleepless contemplation later.  This moment was about the victory, the happiness of knowing they were all alive and well.

Steve smiled at Danny and Grace.  He allowed his partner to take his arm and lead them away.  They were alright, they were safe, and they were together.  That was enough… for now.


End file.
